


Kinktober Day 6.5 - Sexual Deprivation

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Sexual Deprivation, Smut, bri is a nice dom, dom!YoungK, fluff if you squint, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Maybe you need to relax, take your mind off of things.” you suggested.He looked down at you, “That sounds nice, any ideas for how to do that?”“I can think of a couple things.” you winked at him.





	Kinktober Day 6.5 - Sexual Deprivation

You perked up as you heard the front door open, signaling your boyfriends return from the studio. You sat on the couch patiently as you heard him take off his shoes and drop his bag onto the floor. He walked into the room and flopped down on the couch next to you with a sigh. “How was your day?” you asked, hoping he was in a good mood despite how worn out his sigh sounded.  
  
He sighed again and reached out towards you, eagerly you wiggled into his embrace resting your head on his chest as he started talking. “Frustrating. I’ve been trying to write this song for weeks at this point and I just can’t, I don’t know what’s wrong.”  
  
“Maybe you need to relax, take your mind off of things.” you suggested.  
  
He looked down at you, “That sounds nice, any ideas for how to do that?”  
  
“I can think of a couple things.” you winked at him.  
  
“Really now? Like what?” he asked with a smirk. You smiled at him as you moved your hand down to palm him through his jeans, “Well someone’s feeling bold." He brought his hand up to your head, gripping your hair he pulled your head back gently, "I think you've forgotten your place though, kitten." His voice had taken on an authoritative tone, it sent a shiver down your spine as you pulled your hand back and set it in your lap. "Better." he released your hair, “Now, you wanna tell me what your idea was?”  
  
“I-I was hoping you would f-fuck me.” you stammered out, already sinking into a submissive state of mind.  
  
“I’m not sure you’ve been good enough for that, kitten.”  
  
You whined softly, “It’s just been so long.” you pouted, hoping he would go easy on you just this once.  
  
“Are you complaining?”  
  
“I-I, n-no, I just…” you trailed off.  
  
“You know when you agreed to let me decide when you cum, this is what you signed up for.” he reminded you.  
  
“I-I know, it’s just hard.” you sighed.  
  
“I’ll tell you what, you can suck my dick, and if you do a good enough job, I’ll think about letting you cum.” he offered, you nodded eagerly despite knowing that your actual chances of cumming that night were slim. “Good girl.” he brought his hand back up to your hair and grabbed it, holding on tighter this time as he moved your head down to his crotch. You maneuvered your body so you were laying across the couch facing him.  
  
“C-can I?” you asked, knowing that if you reached out again without warning you’d get in trouble.  
  
“Of course kitten.” you reached out and undid his pants, pulling them down as best you could before reaching into his underwear and pulling out his dick. You stroked him slowly, his dick hardened in your hand and soon enough you felt him pushing on the back of your head, “Come on, kitten, you know better than to tease.” he warned you. Quickly you leaned forward and took him into your mouth, sucking gently on the tip, he pushed slightly on the back of your head, encouraging you to take in more of him. You sank down on his length, gagging slightly as he hit the back of your throat, you felt his grip in your hair tighten and you looked up to make eye contact with him. “You ready, kitten?” You nodded and he pulled you back slightly, he adjusted himself so he was at a better angle to start thrusting into your mouth. His movements started off slow to allow you time to adjust but soon enough he had set a rough pace. You did your best to take it, occasionally gagging around him, tears welled up in your eyes as he hit the back of your throat repeatedly. You brought your hands to his thighs and held tightly to ground yourself as he pounded into your mouth, you felt his thrusts begin to get sloppier as he got closer to his orgasm. Finally, after what felt like forever, he pushed your head down, forcing you to deepthroat him as he came, shooting his load down your throat. You choked slightly around him but did your best to swallow obediently, he pulled you back, his cock falling out of your mouth as you gasped for air. “You alright, kitten?” you nodded, coughing slightly as you caught your breath, he released your hair, opting instead to run his fingers through it soothingly. “Come here.” he said gently, you sat up quickly and wiggled up closer to him, he kissed you softly, “You did so good kitten, I think you deserve a small reward.” he smiled at you deviously.  
  
“Does that mean..?” you asked, your voice hoarse from the pounding your throat took.  
  
“Don’t get too excited, I haven’t told you what your reward is.” you whined slightly, “Are you gonna complain?” he asked with a warning tone to his voice, you shook your head quickly, desperate to keep your reward no matter how small it would be. “Good girl.” he reached down and wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking himself to full hardness again, “Come on, kitten, pants off.” You scrambled to slip your pants and underwear off in one go, as soon as you were ready he put his hands on your hips, guiding you over to straddle him. He reached a hand down and slipped a finger into you, moving slowly, adding a second one when you started to whine for more. He fingered you teasingly for a little bit, you were already a mess in his arms, the fact that he hadn’t let you have an orgasm for so long leading you to get more worked up than normal. Finally he decided you were ready and removed his fingers, he held them up to your face and you eagerly take his fingers into your mouth. You sucked his fingers clean, swirling your tongue around them enthusiastically, he pulled his fingers out of your mouth, “Ready, kitten?” he asked. You nodded and he reached down to line himself up with your entrance, using the hand that was still resting on your hip, he guided you down slowly, helping you sink down on his cock. You moaned at the feeling, the stretch was on the verge of being too much but you were too excited to care. Once he was fully seated in you he brought his other hand back to your hips, tightening his grip to keep you from moving. The longer he kept you from moving, the closer you got to realizing what his idea was. He moved his hands up your sides and around your back, pulling you into his chest, “This is your reward, kitten, relax and enjoy it.”  
  
You let out a high pitched whine, “Please, Bri, please.” you begged after realizing that his plan was cockwarming.  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Please move, I can’t-”  
  
“Are you not happy with your reward?”  
  
“N-no, I-I am, I just-”  
  
“You don’t sound very happy.”  
  
You let out another whine, “I’m sorry I just… please.”  
  
“Don’t be ungrateful.” he said, the warning tone creeping back into his voice. You sighed, not wanting to upset him further you opted to snuggle up to him, burying your face in his neck, trying to keep yourself from thinking about how good it felt to have him inside of you. “That’s more like it.” he said, he began to rub your back in soothing circles, the action effectively calming you down slightly. Using his other hand he grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around the both of you. The warmth of the blanket and his soothing actions began to lull you to sleep. You knew that when you woke up, the ache between your legs would be unbearable but with the way he was holding you and comforting you, you understood that he truly did mean it to be a reward.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for soft dom young k like wow incredible


End file.
